


after hours

by btajh (orphan_account)



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, fluff hidden behind kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 09:40:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13995555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/btajh
Summary: “What’re you doing,” Minhyun slurs, then licks his lips and repeats himself. He’s still aware enough to know when he’s out of it, which means he isn’t out of it enough. “What are you doing, Seongwu.”“My plan was just to get you blindfolded. I’m winging the rest.”





	after hours

**Author's Note:**

> i have no idea if there are warnings missing for this because i'm half-asleep right now. uhhh... to the anon who wanted this, i hope you enjoy!

The blindfold looks even better than Seongwu thought it would, tied over Minhyun’s eyes.

Minhyun’s breathing is slow and steady, and Seongwu watches his bare chest rise and fall for a few moments before releasing his grip on the blindfold’s tie. It stays securely on his face, obscuring his vision, and Minhyun only flinches a little at the loss of Seongwu’s touch. His hands otherwise stay on his lap, knees pressed together.

“You look pretty,” Seongwu says. He leans back on his heels and smiles to himself. Taking a picture would be nice, but even if he put it behind a dozen locks on his phone, the worry of people finding it somehow would take away any enjoyment he could get out of it in the future. Instead, he soaks in the view, of Minhyun sitting patiently for him. 

The longer he waits to continue, the more flustered Minhyun gets. His head droops and his ears, standing out red against the black fabric pressed up to them, flush even further.

“You’re allowed to speak, you know,” Seongwu chuckles. He ruffles Minhyun’s hair, careful not to disrupt the blindfold. “I like your voice too much to muffle it completely.”

“That hasn’t stopped you before,” Minhyun mumbles. He still leans into Seongwu’s warm touch despite his petulant wording. 

“Well, not today.” He strokes his thumb over Minhyun’s scalp. The crease in Minhyun’s forehead relaxes. “I’m gonna take things slow. That okay?”

“Your definition of slow is a little different from mine.”

Seongwu pushes Minhyun down onto the mattress with a palm to his shoulder. Minhyun has beautiful, soft skin that blemishes so easily. One harsh touch and he bruises for days. Seongwu is always cautious not to take things too far in places which can easily be spotted, like his collarbone and his neck, but he can’t resist leaving light touches. 

“You say that about everything I say.” Seongwu throws a leg over Minhyun’s hips and straddles him, not paying much mind to Minhyun’s choked whine as Seongwu’s knee brushes over his crotch. 

“Because I’m right,” Minhyun huffs, without much bite to it. He’s already struggling underneath Seongwu’s weight, likely more from the knowledge of what’s to come than Seongwu just sitting on him. He blinks beneath the blindfold, lashes fluttering the fabric, struggling and failing to see what Seongwu is doing.

“Hey, don’t get sassy with me,” Seongwu says kindly. He keeps Minhyun’s hair gripped in one hand and uses the other to tweak at his nipples. Minhyun’s back arches and Seongwu shoves him back down by twisting one of the nubs, stiff underneath his thumb. “You’re the one blindfolded and under me.”

Minhyun’s lower lip juts out into a pout at that, but he doesn’t seem to have enough mind to fight back. The pout quickly disappears as Seongwu circles his nail around his nipples, just a sharp enough drag to make him whine, mouth hung slightly open.

“So,” Seongwu hums and moves to the other side of his chest. By the time he’s finished, Minhyun’s chest is splotchy and red. It must hurt. Seongwu attempts to soothe it by running his palm over his middle, but Minhyun’s offending whimper makes him think he’s only making it more sensitive.

“What’re you doing,” Minhyun slurs, then licks his lips and repeats himself. He’s still aware enough to know when he’s out of it, which means he isn’t out of it enough. “What are you doing, Seongwu.”

“My plan was just to get you blindfolded. I’m winging the rest,” Seongwu admits. He drops Minhyun’s head and palms Minhyun’s sensitive chest as he debates on what to do. 

Well, what he wants to do is too much. He wants to do everything to Minhyun, all the time. Worship him and kiss him everywhere and then fuck him so hard he can’t walk. Unfortunately, their careers make it impossible for him to really do that, unless he wants to get his next paycheque taken away for ruining Minhyun’s ability to dance. 

He settles for asking, “What do you want?”

“Broad question,” Minhyun laughs, throat bobbing as he strains to form words. Seongwu nearly forgot he was still touching him. It’s sweet how much Minhyun trusts him, given how catty he is; Seongwu is here getting lost in thought while Minhyun is practically begging for Seongwu to touch him, hypersensitive and lost in the dark. 

“Sorry,” Seongwu apologizes when he realizes he got distracted again. He pauses his motions on Minhyun’s chest and kisses his nose. Minhyun chases after his lips, lifting his head slightly for their mouths to meet. 

Seongwu doesn’t hesitate before biting down onto Minhyun’s lips. Minhyun’s head shakes suddenly, but he doesn’t back off, and Seongwu happily laps up what little blood seeps from the cut of his teeth.

“You’re into pain today, huh?” Seongwu glides his tongue over the mark and then retracts completely, sitting back onto Minhyun. He gives Minhyun some time to catch his breath, the stretch over his fingers over the sheets telling Seongwu everything he needs to know about his mood. By the time he’s relaxed again, Seongwu has decided what he wants to do. “I’m gonna turn you over onto my lap.”

“You mean you’re going to spank me,” Minhyun corrects. Seongwu laughs through his nose and shakes his head, climbing off of Minhyun to do as he said. Minhyun presses his cheek against the bed and sighs as Seongwu roams his hand over his back, pressing down on all the places where he’s tense.

“You need it,” Seongwu says, rolling the bottom of his palm along his lower back. “But you can say no if you want to.”

“That is,” Minhyun starts, faltering when Seongwu moves to knead his ass. His hips lift and his thighs shift against Seongwu’s, following Seongwu’s movements. “That is the exact opposite of what I want and you know it,” he finishes in a hiss.

“Uh-huh.” Seongwu gives Minhyun’s ass a light hit. He can’t lie; it’s both the power trip and the actual sight of Minhyun’s skin going pink that turns him on. Neither of them weighs out the other, but he can’t overstate how grateful he is for Minhyun letting him indulge himself. “I know you well.”

“Mmhm.” Minhyun flexes his fingers and finds a good place to hold onto the bed. “Yeah, you do,” he says quietly. Seongwu grins and basks in the compliment. Ultimately, there’s no greater kink to him than when Minhyun gets all soft on him, but now’s not the time for him to become sappy.

Seongwu’s fingertips trace along Minhyun’s spine, up and down, watching his muscles contract like a wave. No matter how many times Seongwu levels them, they just return to knot. Even his shoulders are still tight. But his grip on the sheets is calm, and so Seongwu feels ready to begin.

“You really do need it,” Seongwu observes. “Hey, pass me the lube. What are you so stressed over?”

“We established you already know me better than anyone else, so I think you should know what. Also,” Minhyun looks over his shoulder and crinkles his nose at him. “I can’t see.”

“Oh.” Seongwu snickers and leans over Minhyun’s body to reach for the lube. He’s not going to use it now, but it’s nice to have. “I forgot.”

“You said this was your plan and you already forgot?”

Minhyun clearly hears the first hit before he feels it, because his reaction is delayed. His arms give out and he slumps back onto his chest, strung over Seongwu’s knees. The noise is loud, to be fair. It echoes in his ears as well, and he has to stop himself from going again immediately. 

“When I told you not to sass me, I was serious,” Seongwu murmurs. He presses onto the reddening spot on his ass and stares in fascination as two more outlines are left. 

“Sorry,” Minhyun says instantly. Seongwu coos. “Are you gonna fuck me after?”

Seongwu shuts his own eyes and imagines his dick inside Minhyun. “Yeah,” he decides. It doesn’t take much thought. He doesn’t even know why Minhyun asked, considering his answer will always be the same.

“I’ll be too sore,” Minhyun complains, tucking his face into his arms.

“Hmm.” Seongwu spreads Minhyun’s asscheeks apart. His hole flutters when hit with warm air and Seongwu’s thumb. “It’s fine.”

“Maybe for you.”

Seongwu slaps the blemished skin of the back of his thighs this time, instead. Minhyun’s ass is nice because it’s his, but Seongwu might have a slight favouritism for his thighs. In the end, this works out perfectly. 

Minhyun’s head turns. His skin jiggles where Seongwu hit him until Seongwu presses his hand down harshly over it.

“You don’t need to count or anything. Just enjoy the ride,” Seongwu says. Minhyun keeps his lower half raised even though his torso stays down. He’s so eager for it. His unclothed cock brushes along Seongwu’s leg, leaking and desperate for friction, but he’s too focused on the one sensation to ask for it.

The next hit comes quickly. Minhyun’s thighs are already covered in bruises from practice and generally just being clumsy and falling over. Seongwu feels the shock sent up his spine in his own body. 

“Tell me when you want to stop.” Seongwu’s other hand shoves in between his own thigh and Minhyun’s cock, keeping him held up and giving him something to thrust against. Minhyun moans and soon realizes Seongwu is waiting for an answer in the form of a nod.

Seongwu alternates between his Minhyun’s thighs, barely resting in between blows, transfixed by how the blood rushes to the top of his skin and forces the faded pink bruises into a deep purple. Minhyun moans, cock leaking against Seongwu’s palm, growing hotter with each slap.

He holds his thumb against Minhyun’s tip. “Don’t cum.”

“Seongwu,” Minhyun chokes, sounding as if Seongwu really does have his hand around his throat. He swallows audibly, rocking back so Seongwu’s palm grazes over his skin. “Seongwu...”

“Don’t cum,” Seongwu orders, firmer this time. He loosely fists Minhyun’s dick, one hand smoothing over his thighs and then his ass, giving him a short break. Seongwu’s own cock is painfully hard, but he wants to get a few more strong hits in before he fingers Minhyun open. He’ll be more sensitive that way.

“‘S hard,” Minhyun fights back weakly. He rocks into Seongwu’s grip, pre-cum smearing all over Seongwu’s legs. “I like it.”

“I can tell.” Seongwu raises his other hand and gives him the hardest slap yet. Minhyun shakes completely, from head to toe, his dick quivering. Seongwu squeezes him so tightly it has to be painful; a deep, throbbing pain from losing his orgasm, combined with the stinging pain from his behind. He sobs. “I didn’t even know you could cum just from this.”

“It’s easier when,” Minhyun tries, but Seongwu tightens his fist and a fresh batch of tears well in his eyes. Seongwu lifts his hand to smooth over his nape in an attempt to ground him again. Minhyun sniffles. “It’s easier when you’re literally touching my dick.”

Seongwu barks out a laugh. “I guess so.”

As much as he loves the sharp sound of hitting Minhyun’s skin, he’s not cruel enough to keep them both waiting. And Minhyun is already shaking from oversensitivity. The hand on Minhyun’s dick goes to give him one last pat on the thigh instead, before he grabs the bottle of lube.

“Fuck,” Minhyun swears preemptively.

“I wish you could see yourself,” Seongwu says, gazing over his handiwork on Minhyun’s body. So much for not impacting his ability to dance; he’s going to be surprised if Minhyun can even get out of bed tomorrow. “You’re going to have to fake sick.”

“It’s not gonna be fake,” Minhyun mumbles, but it’s not a complaint.

The lube is a pleasant sort of cool over his fingers after how hot they’ve become from the sheer heat of Minhyun’s skin. Sweat rolls down his back and Seongwu is exceedingly cautious as he presses his middle finger inside of him. 

“Hurts?” Seongwu asks.

“Nng,” is Minhyun’s first answer. He’s the best sort of tight, clamping down on Seongwu’s single digit like it’s his entire dick. That’s really the only reply Seongwu needs, but he lets Minhyun continue. “In a good way.”

Seongwu finds Minhyun’s prostate within seconds, but he focuses on stretching him out first. A few brushes and he’ll be cumming all over Seongwu’s thigh, which is the least thing he wants right now, perhaps a bit too selfishly; Minhyun mewls without exhaling in between, his torso twisted so that Seongwu can see part of his face.

“You’re so beautiful,” Seongwu slips out without thinking. Minhyun half-smiles, contorted by the burn of Seongwu sliding in another finger. 

He must open his eyes, though Seongwu can’t see it from beneath the blindfold. “You too.”

“Nice job on talking sweet to the guy about to fuck you,” Seongwu praises. He picks up the pace of his movements, an unsteady rhythm of dragging him out to his knuckles before slamming back inside. 

Minhyun lets out a laugh that turns into a moan as Seongwu spreads out his fingers, opening his walls up. Considering Seongwu hasn’t touched his prostate once, it must be the light slide of his dick along Seongwu’s thigh and the leftover sensations on his thighs that keep him going. Seongwu helps by keeping the feeling alive, scraping his nails down where he hit before.

“I want you stay down and take it,” Seongwu says as he fits a third finger in. He doesn’t spend too much time with this; just gets him wide enough that his hole is left gaping once he pulls out. “Keep your head down or I’ll go back to spanking you.”

“Not a very good incentive,” Minhyun says, each word punctuated by his breathing. Seongwu tugs Minhyun off his lap and then goes to stand behind him, shoving Minhyun’s head onto the bed by his hair.

“You’re right.” Seongwu shakes his head. “I mean stay down or I’ll pull out,” he corrects, to which Minhyun whines. This is the first time he’s probably touched his own cock this entire time, and he didn’t even realize how close he was just from watching Minhyun. From this angle, he has a perfect view of Minhyun’s body shaking as he tries to keep himself still for Seongwu. The skin at his back is so pale and perfect, only to become a deep red at his ass and thighs.

Seongwu spreads lube over his dick and peels on a condom as fast as he can without ripping it. “Tell me how it feels,” he says as he presses in, and it’s not an optional request.

“Feels—” Minhyun begins, but the words die in his throat as Seongwu sinks in deeper. He stops halfway, rolling his thumbs along Minhyun’s hips. He’s damn tight around Seongwu and his legs quiver, barely able to keep his lower half up.

“Tell me,” Seongwu repeats, and gives him another hit to the side of his leg. Minhyun’s head thrashes on the bed, bringing the sheets with him, and he tries to bring himself back onto Seongwu’s dick. The blindfold is beginning to come loose around his head, but Seongwu can see his eyes are shut. “You numb yet?”

“Fuck, no,” Minhyun says hastily. Seongwu presses in another inch. “Hurts, but it’s—fuck, it’s so good, keep fucking going,” he whines.

With a slow rock of his own hips, he meets one of Minhyun’s desperate movements halfway. The tip of his dick presses against Minhyun’s prostate and a quick glide of his hand between his thighs tells Seongwu how much he liked that. He drags himself out so only the head of his cock is inside him.

“I’m cumming first,” he says. Minhyun groans; his nails are going to wreck the sheets at this rate. 

“I don’t know if I can...” Seongwu isn’t even moving, but Minhyun sounds like he’s about to cry. His nose twitches as he sniffles.

“Hey.” Seongwu pinches the base of Minhyun’s dick. “You’ve been so good for me so far. You can handle another few minutes, okay?”

Minhyun’s response is a small sob and then a nod. Seongwu releases his cock and then thrusts back in, balls-deep, so far inside his thighs brush across Minhyun’s swollen ones. A few tears run down his cheeks and Seongwu brushes his hair back, away from his cheek, so he can catch them.

Seongwu shushes him, gliding his index finger underneath Minhyun’s eyes, beneath the blindfold. “My pretty boy. Don’t forget to keep your head down,” he says again, and soothes Minhyun’s tense response with a press to his puffy lower lip, wide open and covered in more cuts from where he’s bitten down on himself. 

When Seongwu really begins thrusting, Minhyun turns and covers his face into the bed. Seongwu zeroes in on his pink ears and drowns himself in how fucking tight Minhyun is. He lets his balls slap against Minhyun’s bottom, doesn’t take much care to avoid touching his thighs as he drives into him. 

Seongwu moans through clenched teeth as Minhyun’s voice breaks. He can’t even begin to imagine how hard he is, how much he wants to cum, but he stays so pretty for Seongwu, holding himself back simply because Seongwu asked him to. 

“So fucking good,” Seongwu says, throwing himself in, inch by inch, over and over. His own control is practically gone as he trails his orgasm, smearing the mess of lube that leaks out of his hole onto his hot thighs. “I love you so much—” Seongwu shoves forward, strong enough to bring the entire bed creaking with him, and bites Minhyun’s back to muffle his whimper as he cums. It burns him in a pleasant way, from his chest to his toes, while Minhyun cries, cheek still on the mattress like Seongwu wanted.

“Seongwu,” Seongwu hears as the buzz in his head comes to maximum volume. “I can’t, I can’t—” 

Seongwu tears off the blindfold, so dizzy he almost jabs Minhyun in the eyes in the process. Minhyun sighs out another sob, so completely wrecked. He blinks at Seongwu, almost confused by how bright the room actually is. Seongwu groans as the last aftershock passes through him and he has to hold onto Minhyun’s middle to stop himself from falling over.

“You’re fucking amazing,” Seongwu says. He fumbles to reach between Minhyun’s legs to grab his cock again. “Cum for me, baby, I wanna see you, come on.”

Holding himself in Minhyun, he fists his dick relentlessly, not letting up even as Minhyun literally fucking cries against his hand. He twists and turns as he cums, and it wracks through him like a wave, starting from his shoulders tightening to his legs pushing against Seongwu’s, unsure of what to do as pleasure overtakes him.

The pull out is slow; even underneath the condom, the drag is hard on his tender dick. He can’t imagine what it feels like for Minhyun. Minhyun’s hole is agape after he pops out, a dark cherry colour. If he wasn’t so exhausted, he’d kiss it.

“Hey,” Seongwu says. He rolls Minhyun over and grasps Minhyun’s shoulders, then smooths down his sides. “I love you so much,” he whispers, though it’s likely not the right thing to say at the time; he has to get it out before he can do anything else.

Minhyun smiles softly, shutting his eyes though the blindfold lies discarded on the other side of the bed. Seongwu strokes his thighs and ass, only lightly, and then uses the blindfold to wipe up the seed on his stomach. 

Seongwu grins back and noses their mouths together into a kiss, lazy and sloppy and everything good. Whatever power trip he was in seeps away from him when he feels how gentle Minhyun is. The only thing he wants to do now is take care of him.

“I love you too,” Minhyun answers eventually. The smile doesn’t leave Seongwu’s face as he goes to clean them up properly.

 

When they’re safely tucked in new, clean sheets and he has Minhyun’s arms around him, he can steady what remaining focus he has on kissing Minhyun’s face incessantly. 

“You’re tickling me,” Minhyun giggles, blissed out and unmoving as Seongwu pecks his nose. Seongwu spread numbing cream over his body, but tomorrow is going to be hell for them with the reprimanding they’re going to get. For now, though, Seongwu is filled to the brim with happiness.

“I love you,” Seongwu says for the tenth time in ten minutes. Minhyun’s laughter dies down as Seongwu presses his lips to his neck instead, steeling himself there and just breathing in the smell of his shampoo and sex. “Thank you for indulging me. You’re—you’re the best. You did better than I thought was even possible. Thank you.”

“Uh-huh.” Minhyun rests his cheek on the top of Seongwu’s head. “I’m the best boyfriend.”

“Yeah,” Seongwu agrees without an argument.

“And I love you too,” Minhyun says back, again, for the tenth time. Seongwu forfeits his sleep that night to leave praises along Minhyun’s jaw—without marks, but it’s more than okay when he knows Minhyun is carrying dozens of them underneath his clothes.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, i hope you enjoyed, please let me know what you think, come yell at me on twt/cc, all that good stuff. ❤
> 
> twt: [@btajhs](http://twitter.com/btajhs) cc: [btajh](http://curiouscat.me/btajh)


End file.
